Truth or dare?
by Xx Cagalli-chan xX
Summary: After the second war, the gang decided to get back together and have fun. AXC, KXL, DXM, YXS


Hi! This is the first time I have ever written a story. Hope you like it! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**In the Athha mansion...**

"Tell me why i am here again..." grumbled the representative of Orb a.k.a Cagalli Yula Athha as Lacus, Mirialla (or Milly) and Shiho were sipping on their tea while waiting for their boyfriends to come over. "Because its time to have some fun while not being locked up in that office of yours," Lacus replied while sipping on her tea. "At least remove this rope before i kick your asses all the way to the moon!!!" yelled Cagalli while struggling to break free.(Bad Cagalli! How can you say that to your best friends...)

The girls sweatdrop seeing that Cagalli fell down from her chair while struggling to break free.

"We will untie the rope if you be a good girl and stay in your sit, ok?" Shiho said with a 'don't make me force you unless you want me to strangle you with my hands' look.

Again, the two girls and Cagalli sweatdrop.

"Ok..."

"Good girl." Shiho said with a huge smile on her face.

Triple again, the girls sweatdrop but Cagalli had a huge sweatdrop on her head.

_' Is this how she discipline Yzak? No wonder he became tamer this past few days...Better not get on Shiho's bad side. Wonder what will happen to us...'_

The girls thought about being strangled by Shiho's deadly hands.

The girls just shivered at that thought. (Wow, didn't know that Cagalli can be so dramatic, first she was yelling, second, she sweatdrop and third she shivered.)

Shiho removed the rope and called for the maids to clean up.

"So, who are we waiting for?" asked Cagalli.

"The guys, why?" answered Mirialla.

"The guys are coming?"

"Yeah, Cags."

" Why?"

"Cause we are going to have some _fun _with our guys." Lacus replied this time while having a small grin on her face.

"What kind of _fun _do you mean?"

"You will know when the guys come."

"What time are the guys coming?"

"They said that they would be here in ten minutes time." Mirialla replied.

"Ok."

* * *

**After waiting for 1 hour...**

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING THOSE STUPID IDIOTS SO LONG!!!" yelled Cagalli.

The girls, again, sweatdrop.

"Cagalli, clam down!"

Lacus went over to the flaming Cagalli to clam her down.

"Come on Milly, call them!"

"And why should I call them? You can call them yourself !"

"Call them Milly, or else..."

After Shiho said that, a deadly aura surrounded her.

Mirialla sweatdrop. (Sorry if you find this fanfic very boring with the sweatdrops)

"Ok! I will call them!"

Mirialla was about to call them when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Must be the guys."

"Wait till I get my hands on those guys! I will strangle them till their eyeballs drop out..." cursed Cagalli.

While Cagalli was cursing on the guys, Lacus went to open the door.

"Hi guys! Why so late?"

"We will explain in the mansion, ok?"

"Yes Kira, you better give us a good explaination..."

There stood Cagalli with her hands turned into a fist.

Kira let out a nervous smile.

Athrun decided to help his best friend knowing that he was always scared of his sister when she was angry.

Athrun gave out a small sigh.

"You see, while we were driving...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"KIRA!!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO PUT PETROL IN THE DAMNED CAR!!!" yelled a firing Yzak._

_"S-s-sorry, Y-Yzak. I-I c-completely f-forgot a-about i-it..." shuttered Kira._

_"Come on, there is no need to fight now..." said Athrun._

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ZALA!!!"_

_"Ok, ok. Lets just push Kira's car to the petrol station." said _Dearka_ with a smile._

_The guys justed looked at him with a 'you gotta be kiding me' look._

_"What? Is anything wrong?"_

_End of flaskback_

* * *

"Whatever... But since you guys came late, you have to do something for me..." said Cagalli while laughing evilly.

"Oh my god..." the rest sweatdrop.

_'Well, it might take long for the guys punishment, but it might be more fun...'_ thought Lacus grinning.

* * *

That's all for this chapter!!! Rember to review!!! 


End file.
